De retour
by Cyrwen
Summary: Disparue pendant un an, Hermione revient sous une autre apparence. Elle découvre que plusieurs choses ont changées pendant son absence. Harry s'est détourné de son destin et est passé à Serpentard. HGDM ou MRDM c la mm chose. vien lire et laisse moi ton a
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **

**Auteur : Cyrwen

* * *

**

Il pleuvait des cordes dans la petite rue du Minister Drive. Les voitures étaient rentrées dans leur garage et attendaient que la pluie cesse. Pas un chat, pas un oiseau qui chantait... La rue était déserte. La seule musique qu'on pouvait entendre était celle de la pluie martelant la route goudronnée et les fenêtres des maisons alignées de chaque côté de la rue.

Cependant si on avait la chance de posséder une ouïe extrêmement fine, on pouvait distinguer des rires provenant du numéro 3 de la rue. Et si on osait s'approcher de la fenêtre, on pouvait contempler un spectacle des plus attendrissants. Une petite famille s'était assise par terre, autour d'une table basse. La femme et l'homme s'échangeaient de temps à autre des regards amoureux. Ils étaient sans nul doute les parents et la jeune fille assise sur ses genoux était sans nul doute leur fille. Ils disputaient une partie de Monopoly. Un grand chat roux dormait non loin de là sur son coussin. C'était sans doute un des plus beaux tableaux de famille qu'on pouvait voir. Rien ne pouvait venir troubler ce tableau si charmant.

Soudain, la jeune fille se leva et s'excusa. Elle partit prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Mais à peine était-elle revenue dans le salon que la maison explosa en mille morceaux ne laissant apparemment aucune chance à ses habitants de s'en sortir.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Harry Potter se redressa sur son lit, couvert de sueur. Il venait encore d'avoir des visions et sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir. Il venait de rêver de la mort de son amie et ce n'était guère réjouissant. Il avait vu sa maison exploser avec elle à l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 6 heures et demi. Il décida de descendre déjeuner.

« - Tu es bien matinal, railla son oncle.

- Bonjour Oncle Vernon, fut tout ce que répondit Harry. »

Mrs Dursley mit la télévision en marche tout en faisant cuire son bacon. La place à gauche d'Harry était inoccupé, Dudley préférant faire la grasse matinée pendant les vacances. La voix du présentateur télévisé se fit entendre dans la cuisine alors qu'il annonçait les nouvelles.

« - Et maintenant retrouvons notre reporter sur place, Peter Carter. A vous, Peter !

- Merci John. Je me trouve sur les lieux d'un crime abominable. Vous avez derrière moi le numéro 3 du Minister Drive. A priori rien d'anormal quand on voit ce beau terrain qui ne demande qu'à avoir une maison dessus. Mais hier après-midi dans les environs de trois heures, une explosion a retenti dans la rue. En effet, là où je me trouve se trouvait la maison de la famille Granger portée disparue. Cela semble incroyable et pourtant c'est vrai. Il devrait y avoir des traces de décombres ou d'incendie mais il n'y a rien. Cela reste encore une énigme à résoudre pour les enquêteurs. Les enquêteurs lancent un appel à témoins. S'il vous plaît, si vous avez vu quelque chose, rendez vous au plus proche commissariat.

- Merci Peter. Bien. Maintenant après ces bien tristes nouvelles, voici le résultat du Loto… continua le dit-John. »

Harry se leva de table et se dirigea vers sa chambre après avoir mis son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Calmement et malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il écrivit une lettre à son directeur, Albus Dumbledore, lui narrant sa vision et les faits. Il reçut une réponse immédiate lui disant de rassembler ses affaires et d'attendre dans le salon et le prévenant qu'on venait le chercher. Trop content de quitter les Dursley, il fit ses bagages en deux trois mouvements et descendit le tout en bas. Dudley qui s'était enfin décidé à se réveiller lui demanda d'un air joyeux s'il s'en allait. Et Harry lui répondit affirmativement.

Maugrey Fol Œil vint le chercher et ils partirent tous deux pour le repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il partageait une chambre au premier étage avec Ron. Celui-ci, depuis l'arrivée d'Harry, n'avait cessé de pleurer, de se lamenter sur le sort d'Hermione. Cela embarrassait beaucoup Harry. Un soir même, de désespoir, Ron l'avait accusé d'être responsable de la mort de son amie. Depuis ce triste soir, même si Ginny l'avait démenti, une barrière de glace commença à se former autour de son cœur. Non, c'était vrai ce que lui avait dit Ron. Il avait tué Hermione, celle qui considérait comme sa sœur ; tout comme il avait mis en péril la vie de nombreuses personnes. Il sombra peu à peu dans l'obscurité. Il allait de plus en plus dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Puis un après-midi, il disparut laissant derrière lui une lettre expliquant qu'il s'en allait et qu'ils se reverraient à la rentrée. Tout le monde s'était mis à sa recherche mais ils ne le trouvèrent pas. Harry Potter avait préféré mettre les voiles le temps d'un été. Il reviendrait à la rentrée. Mais personne ne se doutait à quel point il aurait changé…


	2. Chapitre 1 : De retour

**Chapitre n°1 : De retour**

_Un an plus tard, en Septembre, sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross_

« - Yo, Harry ! Par ici ! interpella un jeune homme, châtain.

- Ouais ! J'arrive, Blaise ! cria Harry Potter.

- Yo les gars ! Me voilà ! s'écria un jeune homme, blond qui vint les rejoindre. »

Ils se firent une accolade et rigolèrent.

Derrière un rideau rouge, des yeux d'un violet profond contemplait la scène. On pouvait lire une lueur d'interrogation au fond de ces océans lavande. Celui qui avait appelé Harry, s'appelait donc Blaise. Il avait des cheveux châtains coiffés parfaitement, des yeux noisette et une carrure d'athlète. Il avait tout du parfait élève modèle. Harry Potter était toujours resté le même dans le souvenir de la jeune fille ; hormis le fait qu'il est beaucoup grandi – ce qui restait normal – et ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'avant. Il avait toujours gardé son regard pétillant qui n'était plus caché derrière des lunettes. Pourtant quelque chose clochait chez le jeune homme célèbre. Une douleur sourde et muette se tapissait au plus profond de ses yeux verts. Elle cligna des yeux et concentra son regard sur le blond qui était arrivé le dernier. Il était à peine plus grand que les deux autres. On pouvait deviner à travers sa chemise légèrement entrouverte une musculature bien dessinée. Son regard de glace n'était pas passé inaperçue à la jeune fille. _Drago Malefoy…_ pensa-t-elle. _Il m'est étrangement familier… _Elle continua à observer. Ses cheveux blonds, autrefois, plaqués en arrière, étaient en désordre, ajoutant un plus à son charme. Son regard virait parfois au bleu intense. Elle referma le rideau ; elle devait rester cachée dans un wagon spécialement réservé pour elle, l'unique descendante de la famille Renaldi.

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le train est parti, dans le wagon du Trio Infernal_

Tout en partageant les bonbons entre eux, Drago lança :

« - Vous savez quoi ? J'ai appris par mon père qu'il y allait avoir une nouvelle cette année. Il paraît qu'elle rentre dans notre année.

- Ah bon ? répondit Blaise nonchalant, en train d'ouvrir son paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.

- Quoi ! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? « Ah bon ? » ! Mais j'ai bien dit « une » ! s'exclama Drago.

- Ecoute, Drake. Tu t'es fait au moins la moitié des filles de Poudlard, l'année dernière grâce à Harry et moi car on t'a décoincé de ton rôle de gentil fils à papa. T'as encore toute l'autre moitié à te faire, cette année. Alors tu peux nous lâcher avec la nouvelle, répondit Blaise, en enfournant une dragée. Beeeââââ ! Pruneau.

- J'suis sûr qu'Harry n'est pas de ton avis ! N'est-ce pas Harry ? demanda Drago.

- Euh… Moi ce que j'en dis… T'as pas plus d'infos ? interrogea Harry en s'amusant à faire voler un vif d'or miniature.

- Mon père m'a dit qu'elle était unique, dit Drago d'une voix songeuse et en prenant un Chocogrenouille.

- Ouais, unique, hein ? Elle a sûrement une face de troll, ricana Blaise, en s'étouffant à moitié avec sa dragée.

- Dieu t'a puni d'avoir osé te moquer de moi. Paix à ton âme, mon frère, répliqua Draco en prenant un air solennel.

- Ha ha ha ! A part la venue de la fille, ton père t'a confié autre chose ? questionna Harry.

- Ah ouais. Il y aura trois bals cette année, affirma-t-il.

- Ouais, comme chaque année, quoi !

- Bon. Et si on allait embêter Weasmoche ? proposa Blaise.

- Oh non ! J'peux pas supporter son odeur ! T'as pas autre chose en réserve ? s'exclama Harry.

- Attends. Tu ne peux pas le blairer et pourtant tu t'es tapé sa sœur ; et ce dans toutes les positions ! Tu n'trouves pas qu'il y a un petit problème dans l'énoncé ? critiqua Drago.

- Mmh… Et tout ça en une nuit. C'est qu'elle est endurante la petite Weasley. A chaque fois, elle en redemandait encore plus. Une vraie petite nympho, répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire pervers en coin. J'en avais des courbatures le lendemain.

- Elle n'a rien d'une nymphe, protesta Drago.

- Mais non. Nympho comme nymphomane. Une nymphomane, précisa Harry.

- Il paraît qu'il y a un compartiment où on n'a pas le droit d'aller, lâcha le blond jeune homme.

- Mais ça, on ne le sait pas, compléta Blaise.

- Alors raison de plus, pour aller jeter un coup d'œil, déclara Harry en se mettant debout. »

Et ils se mirent en route. Le court trajet se passa sans encombre, à part Drago qui eut du mal à décoller Pansy de lui. Bientôt ils arrivèrent à l'avant du train. Ils entendirent une mélodie et se mirent à chercher activement la source de cette mélodie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte sans fenêtre qu'ils furent persuadés que la jolie mélodie venait de là. Ils ouvrirent la porte grâce un « Alohomora ». Et ce à quoi ils firent face était loin de ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés.

Devant eux, se tenait assise par terre, une silhouette encapuchonnée. Elle était vêtue d'une très longue cape blanche qui cachait son corps. Une grande capuche cachait sa tête. Elle ne les avait, visiblement, pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir puisqu'elle ne s'était pas retournée. Ils ne voyaient qu'une fine main de porcelaine sur laquelle se tenait un oiseau bleu qui sifflotait gaiement. Elle lui répondit la même chose, de sa voix mélodieuse. Blaise allait lui dire quelque chose quand soudain le professeur McGonagall. Elle leur ordonna d'une voix autoritaire de rejoindre leur compartiment. Draco partit le dernier, toujours regardant la silhouette encapuchonnée. Et juste au dernier moment, elle tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Et Draco vit alors les yeux les plus magnifiques qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Il aurait voulu les contempler plus longtemps en ralentissant le pas mais le professeur de métamorphoses vit le manège et le poussa sans ménagement vers le fond du train.

_Plus tard, cérémonie de répartition_

« - Maintenant que la cérémonie de répartition est terminée. - « _Comme si on ne l'avait pas compris » _railla Harry - J'ai plusieurs nouvelles à vous annoncer. J'espère qu'elles vous feront plaisir. D'abord, permettez moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mrs Pucca. Elle nous arrive tout droit de Chine.

Une jeune femme asiatique se leva et salua. Elle émanait une aura qui forçait le respect. Et on aurait pu croire qu'elle était aussi sévère que le professeur McGonagall si ces deux macarons sur la tête ne trahissaient une certaine fantaisie.

Le professeur Dumbledore continua :

- Ensuite j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous aurez trois fêtes organisées, en dépit de la menace des Inferis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est un inferi ? chuchota Harry à Blaise.

- Oh, ça ! C'est la nouveauté de Voldy pour mettre à feu et à sang le monde des sorciers. Tout le monde est au courant, nargua Blaise.

- T'oublies que j'ai habité chez les Dursley pendant tout l'été coupé de tout, grimaça Harry.

- Ah… Ouais… Désolé, vieux. Un Inferi est une créature des ombres, créée pour combattre sans pitié. Si tu invoques un inferi, il sera sous ton contrôle. Mais pour en invoquer ne serait-ce qu'un, il faut une grande source de pouvoir. Aucun sort ne peut les arrêter, ni les détruire. On ne peut les faire disparaître que si on tue la personne qui les a invoquée ; en l'occurrence ici, c'est Voldemort. En gros, cela revient à être suicidaire, expliqua Blaise.

- La première sera le traditionnel bal d'Halloween. La deuxième sera l'habituel bal de Noël et la dernière sera la fête du printemps. Les anciens préfets en chef, partis l'année dernière ; cette année, les nouveaux Préfets en Chef, sont Drago Malefoy de Serpentard et Mia Renaldi, continuait Dumbledore.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Renaldi ! Renaldi comme la célèbre famille de sangs purs disparue ? La famille Renaldi était connue comme étant la plus puissante de toutes les familles. Certains murmuraient que la famille contenait du sang plus noble que le sang pur, que dans chaque Renaldi depuis mille ans, coulait du sang elfique. C'était impossible, la famille avait disparue depuis bientôt cent ans. Mais ils allaient bien voir si la jeune fille était bien une descendante des Renaldi. Leur signe de distinction était leurs yeux violets et leur blason était une étoile.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît. Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit, Mia Renaldi, la dernière descendante des Renaldi.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs presque dorés parsemés de mèches miels monta sur l'estrade, encore couverte de sa longue cape blanche. Ses cheveux bouclaient sur leurs pointes. Une étoile était à son cou, en guise de pendentif à son collier en argent. Mais ce qui les frappa tous, c'étaient ses yeux violets cristal qui étaient d'une grande profondeur. La finesse des traits de son visage prouvait qu'elle avait du sang elfique dans les veines. Elle dit d'une voix douce :

- Bonsoir. Je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous. J'espère qu'on deviendra rapidement amis.

- Merci, miss Renaldi. Les préfets en chef ont droit à leurs appartements privés ainsi qu'à leur propre salle commune. Donc, miss Renaldi n'appartiendra à aucune maison. En tant que préfète en chef, elle a le droit tout comme Mr Malefoy, de retirer des points. Cependant, elle ne pourra pas gagner des points. Miss Renaldi suivra les cours de septième année. Les septième années étant peu nombreux cette année – et vous savez tous la raison – sont tous réunis en une seule classe qui suivra donc le même emploi du temps. Les préfets en chef seront chargés de l'organisation des bals. Bien. Je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Sur ce, bon appétit ! termina-t-il en tapant dans ses mains. »

Les plats apparurent sur les tables. Au dépit de tous, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs pour manger. _Et voilà ma petite Hermione ! Te voilà de retour chez toi !_

Elle ne croisa pas son colocataire ni durant la soirée ni le lendemain matin.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La découverte

**Chapitre n°2 : La découverte **

Elle se leva tôt et déjeuna rapidement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle, le Trio Infernal entrait, suivie d'une Pansy toute excitée. Quelques bonjours polis furent échangés et chacun repartit dans la direction où il allait.

Mia entra dans sa salle commune. Elle s'installa au piano situé en hauteur près de la grande baie vitrée. Elle caressa les touches et appuya sur l'une d'entre elles. La note remplit son cœur de joie et commença à jouer la mélodie qui lui venait à l'esprit ainsi que les paroles qui lui vinrent naturellement.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Mia ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle chantait les yeux fermés, se laissant emporter par sa musique. Une légère aura blanche à peine perceptible se dégageait d'elle. Le soleil pénétrait par la baie vitrée, derrière Mia, faisant briller ses cheveux. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit avec étonnement trois jeunes hommes accoudés au piano. Elle demanda, rouge :

« - Excusez-moi. Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- On t'écoutait, répondit simplement Blaise.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour ma part, j'ai peut-être trop forcé sur les aigus, avoua-t-elle en les regardant.

- On a trouvé… commença Blaise

- … que c'était… continua Harry.

- … très beau, termina Drago.

Elle ria :

- Merci. Excusez-moi. Hi hi hi hi ! Vous devez sûrement être de très bons amis pour terminer les phrases de chacun. Cela fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

- On en discute sur le chemin jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch ? proposa Drago.

- C'est O.K pour moi ! Et vous, les garçons ? accepta Mia.

- C'est O.K pour nous aussi ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en chœur. »

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le parc.

« - Vous n'avez toujours répondu à ma question, remarqua Mia avec un sourire malicieux.

- On se connaît depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, commença Harry.

- Mais Harry n'était pas encore ami avec nous. Au début, il y avait seulement Drago et moi. On était ennemis avec Harry. Enfin on est devenus amis qu'à partir de l'été dernier, continua Blaise.

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis, Harry ? interrogea Mia, candide. Oh ! N'hésite pas à me le dire si je suis trop indiscrète ! Je ne m'en rends parfois pas compte. Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je voulais juste vous connaître un peu mieux… Vous êtes les premières personnes qui sont venues me parler depuis que je suis arrivée alors…

- C'est bon ! ria Drago. Je crois qu'on a compris. Tiens on est arrivés ! »

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais en à peine dix minutes, ils s'étaient attachés à elle.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré observait d'un mauvais œil la nouvelle rire avec Drago, son Dragon. Elle allait le payer ! Personne n'a le droit de toucher à son Drago.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils volaient tous dans les airs. Mia planait au-dessus du lac. Elle sentit quelque chose la frôler. Elle se retourna et vit une fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré, ressemblant un peu à un bouledogue. Elle la salua avec un sourire :

« - Bonjour. Je m'appelle Mia Renaldi. Qui es-tu ?

- Pansy Parkinson, répondit à son tour la jeune fille avec un faux sourire.

- Enchantée de te connaître. Tu ne trouves pas la vue superbe ? s'exclama Mia.

- Oh si. Mais tu sais, si on monte plus haut, la vue du Lac est encore meilleure car on peut voir les montagnes au-dessus de la forêt, lança-t-elle faussement enjouée. Tu viens ?

- D'accord, accepta Mia, un peu inquiète.

Elles montèrent et montèrent tellement qu'elles étaient au moins à 50 mètres au dessus du lac. Toute chute serait fatale.

- C'est bizarre. Je ne vois pas les montagnes dont tu m'as parlé, Pansy.

- Hausse-toi un peu et tu les verras, affirma-t-elle perfidement. »

Mia s'exécuta et Pansy choisit ce moment pour la pousser de son balai en lui décrochant un coup de pied. Mia essaya de se rattraper à son balai mais la gravité l'attira vers le bas et sa main se referma sur du vide. Elle tombait la tête la première. La chute allait lui être fatale. Le Trio avait vue Mia chuter et s'était précipité vers elle afin de la rattraper, poussant leur balai au maximum de leur puissance. Malheureusement ils étaient trop loin pour pouvoir la rattraper.

Puis tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Chacun accélérant sur leur balai pour rattraper la descendante des Renaldi dont la chute semblait interminable, Mme Bibine criant. Un souffle sortit de la bouche de Mia, un seul. Souffle de vie ou souffle de mort ?

Et tout se déroula à vitesse normale. Mia fit une pirouette dans les airs afin de remettre sa tête à l'endroit. Elle écarta doucement les bras de son corps alors que sa vitesse de chute diminuait. La couleur de ses yeux semblait s'illuminer et une aura blanche se dégageait de son corps. Elle atterrit sur l'eau et ne s'y enfonça pas. Non, à la surprise de tous, elle marcha sur l'eau, gracieusement, formant de légères ondes à la surface de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la berge, elle sourit légèrement, fit quelques pas. Alors que tous croyaient qu'elle allait s'évanouir, elle se contenta d'épousseter son uniforme.

Elle releva la tête et contempla avec étonnement tout le monde courir vers elle ; le Trio en tête.

« - Mia ! Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai rien. Mais ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que je n'ai pas vu les montagnes dont m'a parlé Pansy. J'adore voir la neige.

- Miss Parkinson ! Descendez immédiatement ! Accompagnez moi chez le Directeur ! En 20 ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement !

- Pardon, Madame. Mais êtes-vous sûre d'avoir arbitré le match Gryffondor / Serpentard ? demanda ironiquement un Serdaigle.

- 5 points en moins pour Serdaigle pour manque de respect envers un professeur ! trancha sévèrement Mrs Bibine.

- Professeur. Tout est de ma faute. Pansy n'y est pour rien.

- Vraiment ? demanda le professeur aux yeux de chats avec suspicion.

- Oui, vraiment. Je… J'ai essayé de me mettre debout sur mon balai pour… pour avoir une meilleure vue du ciel. Et… Et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Pansy a voulu me rattraper mais elle n'a pas réussi. Et j'ai chuté. Mais tout va bien. Je n'ai rien, mentit Mia.

- Vous me refaites encore un coup pareil et je vous vire définitivement de mon cours, menaça Mrs Bibine.

- Oui professeur. Promis.

- Mon cours est fini. Allez filez ! »

Tout le monde rangea les balais dans la remise et se dispersa. C'était l'heure de la pause.

Mia s'était installé sous le saule cogneur qui était étrangement en beauté. Elle cherchait dans son sac son lecteur MP3 quand Pansy arriva près d'elle, rouge.

« - Ecoute. Je… Pardon.

- En dehors du fait que tu m'as poussé dans le vide et que si ce n'était pas moi, j'aurais très bien pu mourir, je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Pansy. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Quand je t'ai vue toi la nouvelle à peine arrivée en train de rire avec Drago, le Trio. Tu comprends, moi, je le connais depuis que j'ai 7 ans et je ne l'ai jamais entendu rire comme ça avec moi.

- Tu aimes Drago n'est-ce pas ?

- On est fiancés depuis notre naissance. Depuis toute petite, ma mère m'a préparée à être une Lady Malefoy. Elle m'a appris à aimer Drago.

- Tout cela semble si… mécanique. Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Comment ça ?

- De toute ta vie, il n'y a jamais eu un autre garçon que tu trouvais plus mignon que Drago ? Un garçon que tu trouvais mieux que Drago ? Un garçon avec qui tu aurais préféré aller ?

- Je… Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer un autre garçon que Drago. Si je le faisais, je le trahirais, je souillerais mon nom et je deviendrais une catin ! protesta vivement Pansy. Toi, tu as de la chance. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas été fiancée à quelqu'un dès ta naissance.

- De ce point de vue là, c'est vrai. Ecoute, tu es en internat ici. Tes parents sont à l'extérieur. Ils ne peuvent pas te voir. Rien ne t'empêche d'avoir des petits amis. Je suis sûr que Drago de son côté ne s'en prive pas.

- Merci. Snif. C'est bizarre. Tu débarques et j'arrive à tout te confier comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne dirais rien à personne. Muette comme une tombe.

- T'as intérêt.

- Alors de qui es-tu amoureuse secrètement au fond de toi ?

- Neville, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Qui ça ?

- Neville ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Neville ?

- Oui. Quand j'étais en troisième année, j'adorais le regarder en Botanique. Il est si mignon quand il s'occupe des plantes.

- Qu'attends-tu pour lui parler ?

- Oh non ! Je n'oserais jamais. Et puis tout nous sépare. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il est un Gryffondor et moi une Serpentarde. Il est du côté du bien et moi de mes parents, je suis du coté du mal.

- Encore une fois, on en revient à tes parents ! Il faut que tu t'en libères. Ce n'est pas à eux de te dicter ta vie.

- Soit je fais ce que je leur dis. Soit je meurs, résuma Pansy.

- Ecoute. De toute façon, tu peux sortir avec Neville. Du moins… Quand tu es à Poudlard. Pour tes parents, je n'ai pas de solution miracle. Il faut que tu leur fasses comprendre que tu es assez grande pour prendre une décision par toi-même, pour faire ce que tu veux. Bref, fais ta révolution, quoi.

- Merci ! T'es vraiment super comme fille. Oui, j'arrive. Bon je vais rejoindre Gwenaëlle. Tu veux venir ?

- Non merci. Je crois que je vais rester un peu là avant d'aller au prochain cours.

- O. K. ! A tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure. »

Elle s'installa au pied du saule cogneur qui lui avait installée une sorte de siège confortable. Elle sortit un médaillon de son sac. Il représentait un homme brun aux yeux verts. Elle passa sa main dessus et le visage du médaillon s'anima.

« - Bonjour Mimi flower !

- Bonjour Adam.

- Alors comment se passe ta première journée de cours ?

- Je crois que je me suis fait de nouveaux amis.

- Ah ! Tant mieux ! Tu vois que tu t'intègres très bien.

- Je le vois…Mais tu sais... Ce n'est qu'une apparence. Leur mentir c'est déjà super dur. Alors continuer pendant une année… Je ne pourrais pas leur cacher longtemps, tu sais… Surtout pas à Harry.

Harry s'était approché entre temps et dès qu'il avait entendu son nom, il s'était caché derrière l'arbre pour pouvoir écouter.

- Je sais, ma flower.

- Adam. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça retombe sur moi ? Pourquoi sur moi et pas sur une autre personne ? Oui… Je sais… C'est égoïste… Pardon.

- Mimi, c'est tomber sur toi parce qu'Il estime que tu en es capable. Il en est sûr.

- Mais a-t-Il raison ? Je veux dire est-ce le bon choix ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter un si lourd fardeau. Au fond, je ne suis qu'une fille normale de 17 ans qui rêve de descendre la Grande Allée dans une belle robe blanche. Je vais te confier un secret. J'aimerais passer le cap des 18 ans. Mais mon rêve le plus cher c'est que moi et tout le monde puissions vivre un jour en paix. Assez gnian gnian comme rêve…

- C'est un rêve bien altruiste, ma flower.

- Ouais, bof.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà été assez altruiste en acceptant le fardeau dont le jeune Potter s'est déchargé en choisissant une autre voie ?

- Adam, il n'y a pas de quotas d'altruisme. C'est juste une chose que tu fais pour ceux que tu aimes, surtout pour les amis. Si je l'ai accepté, c'est plus pour aider Harry que pour retirer la gloire funeste de ce qui m'attend.

- Ma flower, tu es parfaite.

- Oh non, loin de là. Au fond de moi, je souhaite secrètement que tout cela ne va pas m'arriver. Au fond, je suis très égoïste… Adam, tu veux bien m'accorder une danse ?

- Avec plaisir, Mimi flower. »

Elle accrocha le médaillon autour de son cou. Une légère musique de valse résonna. Et elle commença à danser. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'Adam était là, la serrant dans ses bras et la réconfortant.

De son côté, Harry n'en revenait pas. Il s'était déchargé de son fardeau sur le dos de quelqu'un sans prévenir. Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Ses parents… Sirius… Ils devaient avoir tellement honte de lui. Harry resta effondré contre le saule cogneur, abasourdi.

Mia était toujours en train de valser, seule ; le saule cogneur l'accompagnant. Puis soudain, sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond qui l'accompagna dans sa valse. Effrayée, elle se dégagea de ses bras et recula jusqu'au tronc du saule en serrant fortement son médaillon. Le portrait d'Adam se figea et redevint un portrait normal.

« - N'aie pas peur. Ce n'est que moi, Drago. Tu te rappelles ? On a parlé ce matin.

- Je me souviens parfaitement de toi. Mais que… s'interrompit-elle.

Elle fit le tour de l'arbre et découvrit…


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'épreuve

**Chapitre n°3 : L'épreuve**

Harry dans un état second. Elle se précipita vers lui, inquiète. Elle le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

- Harry ! Harry ! Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L'interpellé tourna sa tête vers Mia et la regarda avec des yeux tristes.

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il.

- Tu… Tu as tout entendu ? blêmit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise avait rejoint Drago et les deux entourèrent Mia et Harry. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Harry… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Cela devait arriver. C'est tout. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. On n'y peut rien. Je ne te reproche rien et ne te reproches rien.

- Miss Renaldi. Il faudrait que tu éclaires nos lanternes. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je suis complètement perdu, avoua Blaise.

- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous raconter une histoire, mon histoire. Je suis la fille de Julia et Merwyn Renaldi. Ils ont combattu plusieurs fois Voldemort et en sont toujours ressortis indemne. Mais voilà, un jour, Julia tomba enceinte. Et les ennuis commencèrent. Leur bébé était convoité par tous et surtout par tête de serpent. Ils durent fuir à tout prix pour sauver le bébé. Cependant, Voldemort réussit à les retrouver. Un sort mortel fut mal dirigé et atterrit sur le bébé. Etrangement, il ne mourut pas mais à l'endroit où le sort avait frappé, se forma une étrange marque en forme d'étoile entourée d'une rose.

Elle passa une main du haut vers le bas sur son cou et la fameuse marque apparut. Elle continua :

Ils décidèrent donc de le mettre en sécurité, dans un endroit où personne n'aurait idée de venir le chercher. Une nuit d'orage, ils le confièrent à un couple stérile, les Granger. Ils le déposèrent devant le pas de leur porte avec une lettre dans le panier. Mais à peine étaient-ils arrivés à leur cachette, qu'ils furent tués.

Mais peu leur importait, leur bébé était sain et sauf, du moins pour l'instant. Ce que n'avaient pas prévu le couple Renaldi était que plus tard, Voldemort risquait de s'en prendre à ce couple. Les Granger élevèrent la petite fille comme si elle était la leur. Elle grandit et alla à Poudlard. Elle était connue officiellement sous le nom de Hermione Granger. Elle vivait heureuse, entourée de ses amis, les aidant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle vivait dans son petit monde, malgré la menace Tête de Serpent et Cie. Mais un été bouleversa sa vie. Ses parents furent assassinés sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle n'ait pu quoi faire. Et elle découvrit qui elle était vraiment. On peut dire qu'elle avait de quoi digérer. Mais ce n'était fini. A partir du jour où tu as commencé à aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Le nom de la prophétie commença à changer. Désormais, on peut y lire les noms : Mia Renaldi et Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- Mais c'est impossible ! La prophétie a été détruite lors de ma cinquième année !

- C'est vrai. Mais ce n'était qu'une copie. L'originale est bien cachée dans les fonds du Ministère.

- Alors tu es… Hermione ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête et dit :

- Je suis désolée mais la Hermione que tu as connu a définitivement disparu. J'ai toujours ses souvenirs, les sentiments qu'elle a ressenti mais je suis Mia Renaldi et non Hermione Granger.

Harry secoua tristement la tête.

- Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de devenir amis, si tu le désires, fit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

Il releva la tête, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Ah. Je préfère ça, sourit à son tour Mia.

- Rien ne nous empêche d'admettre un membre de plus dans notre bande, dit Drago, l'air détaché, appuyé sur l'arbre.

- Le Quatuor Infernal… Ca sonne plutôt bien. Mais tu devras faire tes preuves.

- Quel sera le test ?

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose de voyant, de spectaculaire, sans pour autant qu'on sache que ce soit toi.

- D'accord. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, demain soir dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef. »

Le soir même dans la salle commune des Serpentards :

« - Harry. Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ? T'aurais pu lui demander un truc un peu moins compliqué !

- Non. Ca aurait été trop simple pour elle. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Hermione. Et puis… Hermione n'aura jamais le cran de faire ça. Mia, sans doute. Je veux voir de mes propres yeux si Hermione a disparu définitivement.

- En tout cas, je ne sais pas pour vous. Mais elle a un de ces corps ! Mmmmh…

- Arrête, Blaise.

- Mais quoi ? C'est vrai ! Même le plus coincé de Poudlard, excuse Drago, banderait rien qu'en la voyant.

- Blaise. Ne redis plus ça, ok ?

- Ouais. C'est chasse gardée.

- Hein ? s'écria Harry en regardant Drago avec des yeux ronds.

- Ouais, bon ça va, hein ! Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça ! Elle m'a tapé dans l'œil. Elle m'a tapé dans l'œil, c'est tout. Et je compte bien me la faire. D'ailleurs Blaise, je crois qu'il te reste la blonde de Serdaigle, la jumelle Patil et deux autres encore avant de finir les filles de Serdaigle.

_Alors c'est ça, hein ! Monsieur Drago croit peut-être qu'il va me mettre comme ça dans son lit. Eh bien, Monsieur Malefoy, vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne… Rira bien qui rira le dernier._

Le lendemain, tout le monde fut réveillé par une musique plus qu'entraînante.

Lorsque tout le monde arriva à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, tout semblait normal. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque tout le monde commença à manger que les choses amusantes se produisirent. Si on buvait du jus de citrouille, on devenait soit bleu, soit vert. Chaque chose qu'on essayait de manger était ensorcelée. Même la table des professeurs ne faisait pas exception. Et le professeur Rogue se retrouva bien vite vert à pois roses avec des fleurs lui sortant des oreilles. Tout le monde riait. Mia n'avait pas fait exception pour ne pas être prise et se retrouva affublée d'un bleu glacial avec des pois dorés et des fleurs sur ses cheveux. Les professeurs essayèrent plusieurs sorts mais rien n'y fit. Et tout le monde alla en cours comme ça. Dumbledore adressa un clin d'œil discret à sa nouvelle élève tout en sortant. Tout le reste de la journée fut remplie de surprises en tout genre. La salle de cours de Potions avait été redécorée en rose et une lumière venant de nulle part, éclairait la pièce. On disait même que le professeur Trelawney s'était baladée dans les couloirs sur un tapis volant, criant qu'on la fasse descendre. Bref tout le château avait été décoré ainsi que tout le personnel. Rusard était en lamentation devant sa chatte Miss Teigne qui avait été peinte en jaune et verte et qui parlait jamaïcain.

Le soir venu, à huit heures tapantes, tout redevint normal.


End file.
